We Got Married
by Hyutochael
Summary: Paling-paling hanya artis GB yang menjadi pasangannya, yeahh seperti itulah pemikiran namja bernama lengkap Jung Yunho ini. Haha kita lihat saja apa pemikiran Jung Yunho kali ini benar? Yaoi! Yunjae fanfic, CHAP 2 UPDATE! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : _**We Got Married**_

Leght : prolog

Cast : Cari aja sendiri :p

_**We Got Married **_**©Hyun Hyumin**

Genre : Romance(?) drama.

Warning : **YAOI*always***, OC, OOC, typos, EYD, gaje, aneh etc

A/N : Annyeong~~ ini ff baru aku hehehe, ide pasaran, tapi ini ff aku yg buat!

Semoga kalin suka, jangan lupa review :D

**~Selamat di nikmati ^0^~**

Semburat sinar senja sudah terlihat di ufuk barat. Di sebuah ruangan terdapat dua orang _namja_ yang duduk saling menghadap. Salah satu dari dua _namja_ itu tampak memegang secarik kertas, membacanya dengan teliti.

"We Got Married?" ia memicingkan mata besarnya kearah _namja_ yang berada di hadapannya.

"Right!"

"Kau gila? Fans ku bisa marah!" _namja_ dengan wajah tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan itu memandang tajam. _Namja_ yang satu lagi berdiri dan menghempaskan tubuh nya tepat di sebelah _namja_ cantik bermarga Kim itu.

"Tidak akan, We Got Married kali ini berbeda. Cukup kau tanda tangani saja _hyung_, selebihnya besok akan aku beritahu~"

"Aku curiga kepada mu.."

"Tanda tangani saja _hyung_!" Park Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartement _namja_ berbibir plum itu.

_Namja_ dengan kulit seputih susu itu berjalan menuju kamarnya, menghempaskan tubuh rampinya nya ke pulau kapuk(?) mencari kenyamanan di sana.

SREET

Kertas yang tadi di pegangnya di jatuhkannya saja ke lantai. Tak lama kemudian mimpi mulai menjemput _namja_ yang satu ini.

0-0-0-0-0

"Ye.. senyum sedikit.."

Klik

"Tajamkan matamu.."

Klik

"Ini yang terakhir, senyum dengan tulus.."

Klik

"Bagus!" fotografer itu mengancungkan ibu jarinya kearah seorang _namja_ tampan.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini~" si _namja_ tampan membungkukkan badannya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah kursi –khusus miliknya.

"Ini _hyung_!" dengan sempurna _namja_ bermata bak musang itu menangkap minuman kaleng yang di lempar oleh managernya.

"_Gomawo_.."

"Oh ya, apa jadwal ku sesudah pemotretan ini?" kata _namja_ tampan itu lagi setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Setelah ini kau ada syuting iklan di KBS dan ada tawaran dari pihak SBS, nanti aku jelaskan kepada mu _hyung_~" jawab manager yang bernama Shim Changmin seraya melihat jadwal artisnya.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_…" Changmin memberikan secarik kepada Yunho yang tengah menonton Televisi.

Mata tajam itu mulai menelusuri setiap deret abjad yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Terserah mu manager~" jawab Yunho. Changmin tersenyum.

"Tanda tangan _hyung_!"

"Sudah, sana kau pulang~" usir Yunho membuta manager yang usianya 2 tahun lebih muda darinya merengut.

"Ck~ baiklah, bersiap-siaplah untuk bertemu dengan pasangan mu di We Got Married _Hyung_~" ucap Changmin memperingati seraya keluar dari apartement Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya megangkat bahunya. Paling-paling hanya artis GB yang menjadi pasangannya, yeahh seperti itulah pemikiran _namja_ bernama lengkap Jung Yunho ini. Haha kita lihat saja apa pemikiran Jung Yunho kali ini benar?.

**TBC OR DELETE?**

Hyun Hyumin back ../*plakkk!

Eotte? Di lanjutkan atau sampai ini saja? Ini msih prolog makanya pendek.

Ada yang nunggu Call me Appa : anni ?*reader : ff apaan tuh? Ngak pernah baca thor*

Terakhir **REVIEW! xDD**

**YUNJAE IS REAL!**

**AKTF!**

***Hyumin :)**


	2. Part 1

**Title : We Got Married**

**By : Wi-kun Evil'Y** B)

**cast : **Yunjae, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu dll

**Warning** : **BL! YAOI!** OOC, OC, typos, gaje, pasaran, aneh ._.

**Disclaimer** : semua cast punya hyun! Tapi bo'ong :( *plakkk* but this fanfic is mine! NO PLAGIAT N REPOST ._.V –except me :p-

A/N : mian lama –pake banget+sekali- updatenya :( kehilangan ide dan sedikit feel ._. *deep bow* semoga masih ada yang ingat dan masih mau baca ff ini hehe. Silahkan di nikmati :) *senyum manis ala changminnie* *plakkk*

.

.

.

**Part 1 ~('o' ~),),),),),)**

Mentari kembali muncul di ufuk Timur setelah sang rembulan menggantikannya di malam hari. Hari ini begitu cerah, tapi tak secerah hati seorang namja bermata sipit yang sedari tadi menekan bel apartement seseorang yang penghuninya tak kunjung membuka pintu itu.

CLEKEK

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, langsung saja Yoochun menghambur ke dalam, ia berdecak melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Mana kertas kontrak kemaren?" tanya Yoochun. Jaejoong tampak berpikir.

"Molla~" jawabnya santai seraya mengambil minuman kaleng yang berada di dalam kulkasnya.

"Ck! sudah ku duga. Cepat tanda tangani ini, aku sudah menerima tawaran itu." Yoochun mengambil secarik kertas yang tersimpan di dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Mwo?! Kau menerimanya tanpa persetujuan ku!" Yoochun mengangguk –sok- polos.

"Jadi tanda tangani ini sekarang dari pada kau dapat masalah~" kata Yoochun menyeringai.

Dengan sangat berat hati Jaejoong menanda tangani kertas itu.

"Aku akan membereskan keperluan mu nanti." Dahi Jaejoong mengerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Hm kita akan ke lokasi We Got Married jam sebelas nanti~" _namja_ bermarga Park itu melirik jam yang berada di dinding apartement Jaejoong.

"Yak kau Park Yoochun!" protes Jaejoong, tapi apa dayanya managernya ini memang selalu seenak jidat lebarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu melaju sedang di jalanan kota Seoul.

"Changmin-ah siapa pasangan ku di We Got Married?" tanya Yunho menoleh kearah Changmin yang sedang menyetir.

"Kau lihat nanti saja hyung~" tanpa di sadari Yunho, namja jangkung itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Semoga tidak yeoja centil yang aku dapat." Yunho menghela nafas. Sedangkan manager nya itu makin memperlebar seringaiannya.

'_Kau akan terkejut bila mengetahui nya hyung~_'

.

.

.

Setiba di SBS Jaejoong beserta Yoochun langsung menuju tempat perlaksanaan syuting We Got Married atau lebih tepatnya pembahasan(?) acara tersebut.

Keduanya membungkuk ketika masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah di penuhi oleh staff-staff WGM.

"Ah kalian berdua sudah datang? Tinggal menunggu Yunho ssi dan Changmin ssi saja.." seorang yeoja berambut panjang membolak-balikkan kertas –yang author ketahui sebagai naskah(?) untuk acara yang akan di tanganinya.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun duduk di bangku yang sudah di siapkan oleh pihak WGM, sementara Yoochun mengecek jadwal artisnya, sang artis sendiri sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Kata seorang namja yang sepertinya paling muda dan paling tinggi disana.

"Gwaenchana, ayo duduk dulu Yunho ssi, Changmin ssi." Ahra mempersilahkan kedua orang namja yang baru saja datang.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai rapatnya." Kata yeoja itu tersenyum –menyeringai. Jaejoong yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponselnya kini menyimpan benda kecil itu.

Ia melihat kedepan dan oh matanya langsung di suguhi oleh wajah kecil, hidung mancung, mata sipit seperti musang dan bibir berbentuk hati.

"Pertama-tama aku akan memperkenalkan siapa yang akan mengikuti WGM.." mata sipit ahra melirik kaerah Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Yunho ssi dan Jaejoong ssi silahkan berdiri." Kedua orang namja itu berdiri.

'_Cantik.._' Yunho membatin melihat Jaejoong yang berada di hadapannya, sebelumnya ia tak menyadari bahwa ada malaikat itu di hadapannya.

Keduanya membungkuk satu sama lain.

"Boleh aku bertanya Ahra ssi?"

"Ne, Yunho ssi?"

"Siapa pasangan ku di WGM?" senyuman bisnis Ahra keluar.

"Kita akan lihat satu minggu lagi." Yunho dan Jaejoong –yang akan menyanyai hal yang sama dengan Yunho- mengangguk.

Dan rapat pun berlangsung sekitar 2 jam tak ada yang menyadari seringaian tersembunyi dibalik senyuman tiga orang yang ada didalam sana.

**(,(,(,(,(,(v '-' ) — YunJae 3**

"Hahh.." namja tampan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi mobil.

Tampak di luar mobil itu sang manager berbicara dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai manager dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Pandangannya kembali jatuh kepada Jaejoong yang berada didalam mobil berwarna silver yang tak jauh dari mobilnya. Sedari tadi pikirannya tak pernah lepas dari namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Mian lama hyung.." pikiran Yunho buyar ketika Changmin masuk dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya, sedangkan mobil Jaejoong sudah berlalu dari matanya.

"Kau punya hubungan dengan manager Kim Jaejoong ssi?"

Ckiitttt!

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Changmin terhenti mendadak, Yunho mengelus jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karna perbuatan Changmin –perbuatannya.

"Hyung.. walaupun kau tau aku ini sedikit 'berbelok' tapi aku akan pilih-pilih hyung. Oh God! Aku tidak bisa membanyangkan diriku dengan si jidat lebar itu. Tidak tidak, bahkan aku sangat lebih baik dengan Choi Dong Wook~" Yunho memutar matanya ketika sang manager yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik mulai membicarakan Choi Dong Wook –artist yang satu management dengannya.

"Simpan khayalan mu untuk nanti malam Shim Changmin. Sekarang jadwal ku apa?"

"Hm.. kau latihan dance dan setelah itu syuting pembuatan iklan." Jelas namja tinggi itu yang kembali melajukan mobil milik Yunho.

"Ah kurasa aku bisa bertemu dengan pengeran ku nanti."

Sekali lagi mata musang Yunho memutar(?), " Oh seharus kau sudah tau Shim Changmin, pangeran mu itu sudah mempunyai seorang Putri dari kerajaan lain."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat dan menganguminya dari jauh, hyung.." Yunho jadi tak enak mendengar nada sedih dari sang manager. Yah, Yunho cukup tau bagaimana perasaan Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lama-lama aku akan benar-benar memecat mu Park ssi." Mata doe Jaejoong mendelik kearah Yoochun yang menyengir lebar.

"Mian hyung tadi aku ke toilet sebentar dan waktu kembali dari toilet aku bertemu dengan teman ku waktu senior high school." Demi apapun, Jaejoong tak butuh alasan –curhatan- Yoochun, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah minum! Dia haus setelah mengulang beberapa adegan terakhir untuk dramanya.

"Ayolah Park Yoochun, aku butuh air!"

"Hehe ne hyung." Dengan secepat kilat Yoochun mengambilkan sebotol air untuk artis nya itu.

Dengan sigap Jaejoong langsung menyambar air tersebut dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Wow pemandangan yang err sexy, beberapa air menetes keluar dari sela-sela bibir Jaejoong dan lanjut berjalan ke leher putihnya.

"Ah.." punggung tangan namja tampan –cantik- melap bibirnya.

"Hyung..ayo pulang, jadwal mu hari ini sudah habis." Kata Yoochun, ia cukup menyadari beberapa mata mesum melihat kearah Jaejoong. Dengan sedikit gumamam Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Kau tidak mau merayakan tamatnya drama kita Jaejoong ssi?"

"Mianhae, aku ada jadwal setelah ini." Tolak Jaejoong dengan halus, jelas saja dia berbohong, diatas Yoochun sudah mengatakan bahwa uri Jaejoongie tak ada jadwal ne? Ia menolak karna sekujur tubuhnya begitu lelah karna jadwal yang begitu padat, ia ingin beristirahat dan bermanja-manja di kasur kapuk kesayangannya.

Sebenarnya Yoochun tidak tega memberikan jadwal padat yang begitu menguras tenaga Jaejoong. Tapi bagaimana lagi, managementnya yang memberikan jadwal tersebut sehingga ia tak bisa menolak.

"Yah hyung, biarkan mobil mu aku bawa ne? kau tega kepada ku hyung?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan berat hati Yoochun mengembalikan kunci mobil Jaejoong.

"Sudah, aku mau kedalam dulu." dan dengan itu Jaejoong masuk kedalam apartementnya. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang tengah ber-sigh ria(?)

"Yo! jadat lebar hyung!" mobil hitam berhenti didepan Yoochun. Malaikat penyelamatku~ batin Yoochun bersorak mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

Kepala Changmin menyembul dari jendela.

"Sedang apa kau diluar hyung?"

"Dia tak meminjamkan ku mobil dan jadinya aku mengembel."

"Huahaha ayo aku tumpangi hyung." Senyuman Yoochun merekah dengan langkah seribu ia masuk kedalam mobil hitam itu.

"Bayarannya belikan aku ramen 3 porsi." Evil tetap sja evil -_-", namja berjidat lebar itu kembali membatin.

"Ne ne."

"Hyung..bagaimana Go Ahra ssi menyetujui ide mu itu? Terlebih lagi atasan mu." Yoochun menyeringai membuat Changmin ingin melempar Yoochun ke sungai Han.

"Entahlah, kata mereka 'ini akan menjadi kejutan yang bagus, ratingnya akan tinggi', begitu." Changmin mengangguk dan kembali focus pada jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi, maklum sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi.

**YunJae — (._. v),),),),),)**

Drrttt drttt

Kalau saja benda mungil berwarna putih itu tidak berharga, mungkin Jaejoong sudah melemparnya kesudut kamar.

"Yeoboseo.." dengan amat sangat terpaksa Jaejoong mengangkat telpon –yang entah dari siapa. Suara seraknya begitu terdengar merdu.

"Hyung—"

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan yang penting akan kututup telponnya, jidat."

"Ini penting hyung!"

"Cepat katakana, waktu mu 5 detik. Satu.. dua.."

"Yak! AhjummaKimakandatangsatuming gulagikeSeoul." Huah terdengar di sebrang sana Yoochun mengatur nafas setelah melakukan rap mendadak.

"Mwo?! Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi Chun?" kali ini mata Jaejoong terbuka dan langsung duduk.

"Ahjumma Kim akan datang minggu depan."

Pagi-pagi seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah mendapat kabar buruk ._.

"Hyung~ kau masih disana? Hello? Anybody ho—"

Tutt tutt

Sambungan telpon terputus.

Jaejoong langsung melompat dari kasurnya.

'_Untuk apa nenek sihir itu ke Seoul?_' Hei Kim Jaejoong, ingat, dia umma mu, sopanlah sedikit -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Burung-burung bernyanyi di dahan-dahan pohon, matahari yang melihatpun tersenyum senang dan makin menyebarkan sinarnya.

Yunho menghirup udara segar dari balkon rumahnya.

"Yun, ayo sarapan." Wanita berusia paruh baya memegang pundak anaknya.

"Ne umma." Senyuman melengkung dibibir hati milik Yunho. sebelum melangkah keluar kamarnya, Yunho mengecup pipi wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan merawatnya dari kecil.

"Pagi appa." Sapa Yunho sembari duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Ne, pagi."

"Oppa~! Kau pulang?!" Jung Jihye berteriak dan berlari kearah kakaknya. Ah sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan oppa nya.

"Hahaha adik ku sudah besar ne?"

"Aku merindukan mu oppa, aku rindu bertengkar dengan mu."

"Aw.." Jihye mendeath glare Yunho ketika beberapa detik yang lalu Yunho menjitaknya.

"Sudah sudah, ayo makan." Suara tegas kepala keluarga Jung keluar. Dan selanjutnya mereka makan dan sedikit berbincang-bincang. Hormonis.

.

.

.

**-skip time-**

Haha ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Hari pertama untuk pengambilan gambar(?) WGM.

"Yak Changmin, berhenti makan dan beritahu siapa pasangan ku!"

Setelah menelan makanannya, Changmin menjawab, "Sebentar lagi kau akan tau."

"Semuanya berkumpul~!" sang sutradara berteriak. Yang tadinya sibuk dengan dunia sendiri kini berkumpul bersama yang lain.

Ada yang ganjil dimata Yunho, tidak ada artis yeoja GB atau semacamnya disana –selain para staff yeoja.

"Ahra ssi perasaan ku saja atau tidak ada artis yeoja disini?" Jaejoong mangut-mangut atas pertanyaan Yunho, dia juga bingung.

"Hahaha kau ingin tau siapa pasangan mu, Yunho ssi?" Yunho mengangguk. Ahra, Changmin dan Yoochun –yang berada disudut ruangan- menyeringai dan tentu saja tersembunyi di balik senyuman aneh.

"Dia dihadapan mu."

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama melihat.

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

**Tobecontinued(?)** dulu ne~

-Akhirnya di lanjut juga nih ff -_- *digatak reader* mian ngak bisa bales ripiunya, hehe tapi udah hyun baca kok kkk~

Sekali lagi maaf untuk keterlambatan yang amat sangat lama sekali..*deep bow*

saengil chukkae hamnida uri leader Jung Yunho! semoga tambah pervert(?) dan sayang sama istri *lirik Jaejoong*

-Mind to ripiu? *senyum manis bereng Changminnie*

**AKTF!**

**-Hyun**


	3. Chapter 3 : Part 2

**Title : We Got Married**

**By : Hyun Wi-kun Shipper or Wi-kun Evil'Y **B)

**cast : **Yunjae, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu dll

**Warning** : **BL! YAOI!** OOC, OC, typos, gaje, pasaran, aneh ._. NO BASH PAIR AND CAST ._.

**Disclaimer** : semua cast punya hyun! Tapi bo'ong :( *plakkk* but this fanfic is mine! NO PLAGIAT AND REPOST ._.V –except me :p-

**A/N : **hai~ kenalan dulu yuk :3 Hyun imnida~ bocah(?) dengan umur err enambelastahun. hyun ini masih innocent ._. beneran loh * all cast : pitnahhh!* hehe.. salam kenal semuanya ripiuper(?) hehehe XDD chap ini gaje, beneran dah, ngak bo'ong .-.v satu lagi, ini humor loh ._. selamat menikmati chingudeul~~ makasih buat ripiu kalian :')

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Part 2 (-w- v),),),),) **

* * *

><p>Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama melihat.<p>

"MWO?!"

"Yah jangan bercanda Ahra ssi!" sahut Jaejoong, pasalnya yang berada dihadapan Yunho adalah dia. Apa perlu saya tekankan?! Yang berada di hadapan Yunho, DIA, DIA KIM JAEJOONG! *author lebay*

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Yunho? namja itu cuma melongo.

"Aku sudah memberitahu manager kalian."

Persekian detik Yoochun dan Changmin memasang wajah innocent melihat aura hitam yang dikeluarkan Yunho serta Jaejoong.

"Dan kalian berdua tidak bisa menolak." Ahra mengangkat kertas skrip.

"Hari ini hanya akan dilakukan pemotretan." Jelas yeoja itu lagi.

"Tapi Ahra ssi, bagaimana tanggapan public tentang acara ini? Dan image kami berdua akan dipandang lain oleh masyarakat!"

"Hoho tidak perlu cemas Jaejoong ssi, acaranya akan tayang pada tengah malam."

Kalau ini adalah komik, bisa di pastikan Yunho dan Jaejoong ber-gubrak ria(?)

"Mana ada yang menonton pada jam segitu Ahra ssi." Kali ini Yunho menyanggah.

"Pasti ada, aku yakin itu. Kau tau pasangan Chansung dan Wooyoung? Pasangan yang mengaku kepada public? Aku mewawancarai mereka secara langsung, ditayangkan pada tengah malam dan hasilnya, wow ratingnya sangat tinggi." Mendengar penjelasan Ahra –yang sekarang sudah dianggap oleh Jaejoong nenek sihir kedua- kedua namja itu terdiam.

"Banyak fujoshi dan fudanshi saat sekarang ini, jadi kalian tenang saja."

Wahai Yunho dan Jaejoong~ tabahlah, aku yakin kalian akan senang lambat laun. #ehh

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka berdua –Yunho dan Jaejoong- berada, diruang make up.

"Awas kau Park Yoochun!" Entah yang keberapa kali namja cantik yang berada diruangan itu berdesis.

"Sudahlah, terima kenyataan saja." Dengan menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi Yunho bergumam –bermaksud membalas perkataan Jaejoong.

"Menerima katamu? Oh bayangkan saja bagamana reaksi fans dan nenek sih- ah! Nenek sihir itu akan datang hari ini!" rambut hitam yang tadinya sudah di tata sangat rapi kini berubah menjadi kusut –tapi tetap terlihat keren.

"Hyung, jangan berlebihan ." mungkin wajah Yoochun sekarang seperti ini -_-"

"Aigoo seorang Kim Jaejoong ternyata bisa juga seperti itu." Namja tinggi yang sedang merapikan baju Yunho mulai bersuara.

"Diam kau tiang listrik!"

"Jangan melawan singa betina, Changmin.." bisik Yoochun dan dengan sukses jidat kebanggaannya di geplak oleh uri Joongie~

Entahlah, hari ini Yunho banyak melongo menyaksikan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

"Waktunya pemotretan Yunho ssi, Jaejoong ssi.." seorang staff masuk kedalam ruang make up untuk memberitahu bahwa hal yang paling dihindari(?) oleh –Yunho dan Jaejoong- akan dimulai.

Dengan lesu dan tidak bersemangat kedua pemeran utama kita berjalan beriringan kedalam tempat pemotretan.

"Annyeong Yunho ssi, Jaejoong ssi~ kalian sudah siap?" sambut Ahra ceria.

"Tidak siap sama sekali." Jawab YunJae serempak.

"Wow wow belum apa-apa sudah kompak." Sela seorang staff yang merangkap sebagai asisten Ahra.

"_Ini akan menarik~" _batin semua orang yang berada didalam studio itu, yah tentu saja kecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong.

…

"Bisa kalian berpegangan tangan?" setelah dibisikkan sesuatu oleh Ahra, fotografer(?) yang sudah terkenal itu menyuruh YunJae melakukan hal tersebut.

Hey~ ayolah~ hanya berpegangan tangan, masa' kalian tidak mau? Bukankah ada scene ciuman dengan lawan main kalian di drama yang pernah kalian perankan? Atau jangan katakan kalau kalian berdua gugup?! Huahahaha XD

Semua mata menatap kedua orang yang tengah sibuk mendeathglare Go Ahra.

"Ayo kita selesaikan cepat, Jaejoong ssi." Tanpa ada peringata, Tangan Yunho langsung memegang tangah putih Jaejoong.

'_Wow kulitnya sangat halus.._' batin sang namja bermata musang.

Kim Jaejoong tidak berkutik sama sekali! Ia hanya menunduk.

"Ehem..angkat sedikit wajah mu Jaejoong ssi." Karna ingin neraka ini selesai –sebentar lagi akan menjadi surga bagi mu Kim Jaejoong- namja bermarga Kim itu menurut.

KLIK

"Yap~ pemotretan untuk hari ini selesai~" Ahra tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melihat gambar yang terakhir.

"Perfect." Gumamnya, terlihat Jaejoong melihat malu-malu kearah Yunho, sedangkan sang namja memberikan senyumannya kepada namja cantik itu, perlu kalian ketahui, itu tidak disuruh oleh Ahra, dia cuma minta untuk berpegangan tangan. hohoho.

**(,(,(,(,(,('o')—YJ—('-' ),),),),),)**

"Tangkap Yunho hyung~" seperti biasa, Changmin melemparkan botol minuman dan diteriam dengan baik oleh Yunho.

"Dimana Kim Jaejoong ssi?" kata Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dia langsung pergi setelah pemotretan, mungkin ada jadwal lain." Shim Changmin mengangkat bahu.

"Jadwal ku setelah ini?"

"Mentraktir ku makan."

"Aku tidak mau bangrut hanya dengan dalam waktu beberapa menit Shim Changmin.." namja tampan itu berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

'_Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan betapa halusnya kulit itu~_' senyuman mu aneh Jung ._.

"Hyung..kau tidak sakitkan?" bahkan Changmin merasakannya.

"E-eh? Sakit? Haha tidak Changmin ah.. ayo kita berangkat.." masih dengan senyuman aneh, Yunho melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Hai Jung muda, apa sebesar itu efek menyentuh kulit Kim Jaejoong? -_-a

.

.

.

**-Jaejoong's Apartement**

"Aigoo~ anak ku yang cantik dan manis~" seorang wanita paruh baya langsung memeluk dengan erat tubuh seorang namja tampan ehemcantik.

"Ya! lepaskan aku umma!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang umma.

"Dan sekali lagi aku ingatkan! Aku ini namja! jadi berhenti mengatakan aku cantik dan manis!" akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas.

Sedangkan didekat ibu dan anak itu, Yoochun setengah hidup(?) menahan ketewanya yang sebentar lagi meledak-kalau saja Jaejoong tidak mendeathglarenya.

"Apa kau sudah punya namjachingu Joongie?" asalkan kalian tau, saat ini Jaejoong ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke palung laut terdalam. Ckckc.

"Aku-Ini-Namja-Jadi-Yang-Harus-Kau-Tanyakan-Adalah-Yeojachingu-Umma-Ku-Tersayang." penekanan disetiap kata membuat bulu kuduk Yoochun merinding.

BRAKK

Pintu berwarna putih itu tertutup, wanita yang sudah melahirkan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak muda~" gumamnya.

"Ah iya, Chunnie, apa jadwal Joongie?"

"Hm.." tangan Yoochun menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. Kalau dia memberitahu ahjummanya itu, ia yakin, Jaejoong akan stress seketika.

"Yah, seperti biasa Ahjumma Kim." Dan dengan memberikan senyumannya Yoochun melangkah kedapur yang berada di apartement artisnya itu.

"Andai saja ada WGM Yaoi, pasti seru." Gumaman Ahjumma Kim masih terdengar oleh Yoochun yang sedang minum air dan langsung tersedak. Poor Park Yoochun ._.

**~(0.0 ~),),),),),) –YunJae-**

"Foto teaser(?) pertama dari WGM ini akan ditanyangkan Minggu depan tepat jam setengah satu malam…" ocehan-ocehan Ahra sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam telinga Jaejoong.

"Psst Jaejoong ssi.." namja dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu berbisik kepada Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Ahra ssi tadi?"

"Ne?"

"Jadi bagaimana tanggapan mu tentang adengan ciuman yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Menurut ku— MWOYA?!" semua mata memandang kearah Jaejoong dan hampir saja ponsel kesayangannya tergeletak menggenaskan di lantai ._.

"Apa maksudnya adegan ciuman hah?!"

"Ehh? Tidak ada adegan ciuman Jaejoong ssi, ah! Atau kau menginginkan ada adegan ciuman? Baiklah, semua bisa diatur~" yeoja berambut panjang beserta staf yang lain mangut-mangut.

Death glare andalan seorang Kim Jaejoong tertuju kepada Yunho yang tengah memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Mati kau Jung Yunho ssi." Ia berdesis pelan.

…

"Jaejoong ssi, mianhae, aku tadi hanya bercanda."

"Mianhae, aku hanya sedikit ehem tidak suka saat mata mu hanya tertuju pada ponsel mu itu." Yoochun dan Changmin yang berada dibelakang YunJae hanya bisa tertawa.

"Diam kalian berdua." Jaejoong langsung berbalik dan menatap Yoochun dan Changmin dengan sangat tajam.

Upss..

Dengan cepat kedua manager itu menutup mulutnya.

"Memang apa urusan mu Jung Yunhoo ssi?" pandangan Jaejoong sekarang jatuh kepada Yunho yang berada dihadapannya.

"Err itu karna…"

.

.

.

**Tobecantinued~ XDD**

Perlu Hyun bilang, Yoochun sama Changmin ngak akan jadi kopel =.= ntar suie nya muncul kok, tapi ngak sekarang. Dan maaf kalau pendek hehe..

Ah iya, saengil chukkae hamnida uri changminnie~! Kecepatan kah? Biarin :p *lempar minku ke shichi* *plakk* Ah **andai** saja Changmin duet sama sepen..*berkhayal* T^T *pundung*

Mind to ripiu again, ripiuper?

**AKTF!**

**-Hyun**


End file.
